Coffin Kisses Do Me Good
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: In retrospect, taking advantage was probably not a good idea. Vincent was in too deep to care. Yuffie really had no idea. Till it was too late... YuffiexVincent for the win. 'M' for later chapters?
1. Shadow Kiss

Author: Horrible employee. Writing stories when I should be doing… something. What that 'something' actually is I have no idea. BTW… Sexy Title. Least I think so. Sexy scene? When hell freezes over comrade. Or maybe not.

Warning: Underage crushes… Oops.

Coffin Kisses Do Me Good

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vincent Valentine's left eye twitched. "Yuffie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what you find so appealing about this." The seventeen year old responded after taking another swig from her Tonberry Sippy cup she had won at the Gold Saucer a few weeks ago. Now it was currently half full of a very suspicious liquid.

"… What is that smell?" His very tone demanded answers.

"That's the smell of your smelly face! … Smells." Her speech was a little slower than usual and almost had a slur at the very end of each sentence.

The dark towering man loomed over the laying girl. He sniffed at the girl and his eyes slightly widened in realization, "Did you get into my rum cabinet?"

Yuffie sat up from her prone state with a hottie look on her face. "I think you should be more concerned that you have a 'rum cabinet' in the first place. Fucking alcoholic."

He ignored her statement. "And why did you decide it was a good idea to drink my rum in my coffin."

Yuffie sighed and spoke slowly, as if speaking to a very small and very stupid monkey, "This is not _your _coffin! When I started living here, in your stupid mansion, I was actually invading this territory in the name of my country. Now I own you so, there for, this is MY coffin. Peasant."

"Is that why you put that Wutai flag in the living room?" His voice had an edge of annoyance that he couldn't mask. The petite girl seemed to always have that affect on him. He was never able to fully mask his anger and annoyance when the young ninja was around.

"You mad, bro?" Yuffie said with a smug look on her rosy face.

"You drunken idiot." Vincent said angrily as he reached in and pulled the young girl out of the coffin with his metal-clawed arm.

"Help! Grave robber!" She yelled. She kicked and screamed when Vincent threw her over his shoulder and started up the tall and winding staircase. The girl groaned and shut her eyes to keep the sudden nauseous feeling in check as she watched the stairs moving beneath her. "Should just vomit on your stupid cape. That would learn you. You and your stupid leather pants and red cape. By the way it's the middle of the fuckin' summer! Why are you wearing all this shit? Take it off!"

The girl continued to ramble on but Vincent stopped listening to her. He always found that to be the safest option available to him. He also, with a bit more effort on his part, made it a point to ignore the long slim and squirming legs against his chest.

Vincent stayed silent and questioned, once again, his sanity. The whole situation was completely idiotic; he knew that from the beginning to allow this slip of a girl access to his home to stay was a bad idea. It has been two months and he was at his wits end. She has been loud at all hours of the day and night, constantly causing trouble for him with pranks and tricks and being widely inappropriate in everyday life. Worst of all:

He noticed for the last two weeks… that he has been staring at her.

She had never noticed. Subtlety was something she never noticed in everyday life. His red eyes would flicker and stay steady on her while she trained, cooked, or partake in her other everyday activities. She never seemed to really look at him, particularly his face. He could count on his one human hand the times they have made eye contact in the entire time he has known her.

To Vincent she was like fire, painfully bright, unpredictable and disturbingly alluring in his eyes. Her everyday movements were boisterous and wild, like a constant dance that the dark brooding man found very interesting to watch. He supposed it was because of her Ninja upbringing. Her very spirit drew him liked a doomed moth to be willingly consumed by the flame. She was deliciously dangerous to him. He never should have let her so close.

But he would be damned further if he let her out of his sight.

Their friendship was interesting. She would blindly and stupidly move throughout life with no concerns and regard for safety and Vincent would be her silent protector. Taking the time and necessary actions to make sure the runaway princess lived to see another day. In return, she unwittingly gave him the companionship he desperately craved. Staying by his side no matter what or 'Thick and thin' as she would say. Completely loyal and trusting to him, placing her life in his hands without a thought, knowing that she would never come to harm and that she would do the very same for him.

He didn't know when, in his life, he couldn't live without it. Without her near him. All he knew now was that he won't let it go for anything in this cold world. She was just too warm.

He reached her bedroom and tossed the now silent girl unceremoniously on her bed. She only groaned quietly as she had fallen asleep while he was carrying her. He took in her small form. She lay on her back, her lanky limbs sprawled out awkwardly over the queen sized bed. In her trademark short clothing, much of her tanned skin was on display for him to take in. Her chocolate hair unruly and messy, hanging a little past her ears. She was frowning slightly in her sleep. Her light pink lips were in a slight pout that Vincent couldn't force his eyes away from.

He really considered his options at that moment. Because of his upbringing he knew he should cover the girl up with a blanket and leave silently. Possibly leave her a glass of water on her nightstand to help her when she woke up. A true gentleman by very his nature this should have been his only option. On the other hand…

His face was quite suddenly hovering over hers. Her breath, like sweet little puffs of wind, caressing his face and he almost groaned. Her eyes didn't twitch and her breathing stayed even, 'Deeply dreaming of happy things' he mused. He moved closer still, pulling down his red cowl-cape to expose his face completely.

She was so warm and bright…

Like a thief in the night he stole what was possibly, and in all probability, her first kiss. A soft caress of his lips to hers. His opened his mouth slightly and his tongue gently move out to caress her bottom lip and this time a small groan did escape from him. She tasted like wind and cool water. Free and beautiful and exactly what the dark man craved. He tasted her for what seemed an entity in a few seconds.

Her lips moved unexpectedly and Vincent moved so fast he was already at the door frame when her lips finally formed sluggish words:

"I wanna nother chocolate" she mumbled in her sleep. She turned over to her right side and was still once again.

Vincent was gone.

When Yuffie begrudgingly woke up the next morning, a glass of water was sitting on her nightstand.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Author: Vincent is so sexy. HAWT! Probably going to continue this but if I decide not to I can at least be happy that it could be considered a one-shot. Review por favor?


	2. Hurt Me Honey

Author: Listening to 90s pop while writing? It's wigidy wigidy wigidy whack yo.

Warning: Underage crush and I forgot to mention before that there will be swearing in this story. LOTS.

Chapter: Hurt Me Honey

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Red wine colored eyes scanned over the words of an old leather-bound book without really reading them. Again and again the softly glowing eyes darted back to the first paragraph on the aged yellow page in another vain attempt to register what he was trying to read. His mind was not focused on the text he held in his hands but rather the young woman currently swinging casually from the rafter's of his mansion.

Though he refused to look at her he could easily hear her slightly ragged breathing as she hooked her graph link rope from one wooden beam and swung to another across the vast entryway of his home. The small sounds of exertion that left her lips as she made particularly difficult jumps and swings. He could also smell her faint clean sent as she flew through the air. It fell on him like a light breeze and he found it incredibly… irritating. Yuffie insisted that she needed to train in this specific location because of one reason.

It was raining outside and Yuffie hated getting wet.

How he wished for the sun at this moment. Instead the object of his current interest is hovering over his head.

"What are you reading?" Yuffie asked as she hung from her rope upside-down a foot above his head.

"One of the science journals from the basement in regards to Mako infusion to bone m-"

"BORING!"

"-arrow…" Vincent finished.

"Come train with me."

"I am not an acrobat. Your form of training would be of no use to me."

"Your moody vibe is no help to your face." He could hear the pout in her voice but he heard her climb up her rope to leave him be. He took a deep breath and felt an all familiar feeling envelop him much like his trademark red cloak, the comfortable feeling of remorse.

Vincent was a creature of habit in many respects. Eating habits, clothing, and fighting patterns were just some of them. His habit of choice however was to feel regret. In his life he has a plethora for past events and memories to regret over. He had regret for his lost love. Regret for his past decisions in his life. Regret for being unable to save or protect the people who were now gone from the world. Now he added having kissed Yuffie to his mental list. The fact that he had enjoyed said kiss made it that much worse.

'Too young. Too Naïve.' His mind played over.

It had been four days and Vincent still couldn't bring himself to even look at her. She would scamper through the house in her usual exuberant manner and it was all he could do to stand it. Her ignorance of what happened seemed to burn his eyes and he would quickly retreat from any room she would join him in. Guilt cloaked him in an all too familiar embrace. When he did chance a glimpse at the girl his mind would become a tormented mess.

He was angry with himself. To do something so unforgivable, he felt that he was no better than the demons that ran loose in his mind. Brainless instinctual creatures that deserved to be trapped somewhere dark and cold forever. Yet despite all of the self loathing he still found himself being interrupted with thoughts of her and their one-sided kiss. He caught himself on numerous occasions listening as Yuffie would walk around the house or straining to listen as she mumbled to herself over something in another room. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted it more than he would like to admit even to himself.

He realized that it was more her spirit then her physical appearance that drew him to her. He didn't believe her to be ugly. He realized that she was pretty. He also knew that she was easily overshadowed by her other female teammates in AVALANCH or his past lover. He was sure that when she was older and if she grew her hair out long, she would be a beauty for her kingdom to parade around. There was just something about her that he enjoyed watching.

Yuffie landed gracefully in front on Vincent. She had a sour look on her face and he knew that his time of self reflection was over. "Why do you stay here all the time?" She asked, "Besides the occasional monster hunt, you never seem to leave your house. We should go somewhere fun! I hear Casa De Sol is great this time of year."

"At what point did you decide that we are traveling companions?"

"Well, I have been living here for a while. Why can't we be roomies AND travel-buddies?"

"There is nothing for me out there. If you want to go play outside then go alone. You are more than capable to take care of yourself."

Yuffie threw her arms up in exasperation and turned her back to him. "Oh my gosh, Vincent! If you were any more depressing I would slit my wrists with the broken shards of your shattered dreams. I just want to go hang out somewhere fun with you. You totally need a vacation from your own brain."

"Not all of us can be so care-free." He countered placing the book down on the small table next to him and standing. He wanted to get away from her. She seemed to have other ideas.

She turned back to face him and her arms fell back to her side. "You're not a bad person Vincent." Her tone was lower and her brows knitted together in concern. Being around Vincent for as long as she had she developed a sense of his mood. Her sprit soared when his mood was high. When his spirit took a down turn, it was all she could do to keep the brooding man from his coffin for another 30 years. "You may have made mistakes but I think saving the world should help you clear you conscious just a little bit."

"I'm more of a sinner then you could ever imagine, Child." He didn't know why he called her that. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest person he knew. It might have been because he was trying to convince himself that she was indeed still a child. Either way he knew the affect and regretted his words slightly.

Yuffie bristled and her stormy eyes narrowed dangerously. She was seventeen and had been one of the champions of the world. She was a princess and the next to accept the thrown of a nation. She was also well on her way to becoming one of the strongest women in the world. She admitted to being young but she hated being compared an ignorant, powerless child. She may have a young personality but it didn't mean she couldn't understand the troubles and woes of people. To her it appeared that Vincent needed to be reminded of this. She was very happy to oblige.

Her arms crossed over her chest and regarded Vincent a moment before she said, "Better a child than a fucking coward." Her worlds shot out of her mouth with such venom that the tall brooding man didn't register her words until a moment later.

Vincent quirked an eyebrow and stared down at the girl. She had no right to speak to him in such a matter. He felt a bubbling anger at her words and his clawed had twitched. He felt the demons scurry in his mind and he pushed them down. His eyes met hers and neither looked away. A rare occurrence and for a second Vincent noted that her eyes were like storm clouds. His voice was darker when he spoke to her again.

"Me a coward, really? And what of the Runaway Princess? Tell me Thief; when are you finally going home to be a responsible sovereign to your crumbling kingdom?"

Vincent was fast but only with a gun. Yuffie has trained her body for her entire life to be a weapon of unmatched speed and accuracy. He saw white when her fist collided against his face quickly followed by a biting sting. He stumbled back in surprise, a purplish welt already beginning to form against his left cheekbone.

"Pathetic cheap-shot bastard." She hissed. "I am only becoming stronger the longer I am out in the world. I left my country because I didn't want to be 'the sheltered princess'. I am living my life and when my time comes to reign I will lead my people to a new prosperous future."

"What exactly do you have, Valentine?" She continued her eyes bright with anger and her fist clenching at her sides. "I'll tell you! You have a broken festering heart over some dumb bitch who gave you and _her baby_ away to science. Instead of accepting what is and moving on with your life you choose to wallow in the past. That certainly is a coward in my book."

"You know nothing of what you speak!" Vincent rushed forward to be only inches from the much smaller teammate. She did not back down. In fact she put her shoulder back and stood straighter to meet his glare.

"And you know nothing of living!" She shot back. "You should just go back to your coffin you fucking corpse. If you're not even going to try to live than what are you doing here?" Tears of anger formed in the corners of Yuffie's eyes but they seemed to refuse to fall. Vincent's eyes seemed to glow brighter with a mix of emotions. "Maybe you can meet your wanna-be girlfriend in hell."

He saw red at her words. He heard his demons screams at his loss of control and he lashed out at her. His golden-clawed arm dug into her bicep as he yanked her against him. His human hand shot to her hair and forced her head back. Yuffie grimaced slightly at the pain but still refused to back down. The passion and ferocity in her eyes seemed to pull at him. Her anger seemed to radiate off of her in waves and Vincent could only stare at the emotional girl. He himself was filled with anger so much sure he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

They stayed frozen for an unknown amout of time with Vincent's face only inches from Yuffies while she was trapped in his arms. Their breath mingled and Vincent could hear the girl's fluttering heartbeat. For just a moment she reminded Vincent of a trapped little bird before a predator. He found this notion extremely alluring and disturbing all at once.

"You will release me, Valentine." Vincent was snapped back into the moment and quickly let Yuffie go. She didn't cower or show her trepidation in any way other than the confusion and hurt in her eyes. Vincent eyes flickered to the small puncture wounds left from his clawed had on her arm. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes seemed to glow without the need of Mako.

Beautiful. Vincent realized that Yuffie is beautiful.

Without a word Yuffie ran up the stairs and down the hallway. With a loud thud Yuffie escaped Vincent to the sanctuary of her room leaving him with his scattered emotions.

OoOo

Yuffie put her back against her door and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Scary. Yuffie realized that Vincent is scary.

OoOoOoOoOo

Author: Vincent is not all-powerful. Close range I'm pretty sure Yuffie could possibly beat him. Think about it.


End file.
